Telesdon
is a prehistoric, carnosaurian monster that was controlled by Underground People to attack the surface. Subtitle: History Ultraman Generation I A weapon of the Underground People, Telesdon was unleashed to terrorize a city on the surface world, as well as distract the Science Patrol from the Underground People's real plan. The Underground People had captured and attempted to hypnotize Shin Hayata into using Ultraman as their own weapon. However, they underestimated Ultraman's power, as Ultraman's light and energy blinded and killed the Underground People and Ultraman quickly escaped to the surface to fight Telesdon. While Telesdon tried his best, he was of little match for the hero and was beaten to death and finished by Ultraman's Dropped Rock. Telesdon was revived as . He, along with Dorako and Pigmon were revived by Geronimon as a warning to humanity of Geronimon's plan for conquest. However, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were killed by The Science Patrol before Geronimon could appear himself, while Pigmon was killed by Re-Dorako for distracting him. Trivia *Telesdon's roar is a reused Gyango roar. *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, they were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. Gomora was replaced by Telesdon. **In his revived appearance, Telesdon had one blue eye and one black eye. *Although not appearing as himself in the series, the Telesdon suit was loosely disguised to create the monster Detton, in the series The Return of Ultraman. *In the film, Terror of MechaGodzilla, One of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Telesdon. *Telesdon's name originates from the French word for "Underground". *Telesdon is some times called Teresdon. *Re-Telesdon is sometimes known as its full name: Revived Telesdon *Shepardon may be based on Telesdon because the Victorians were based on the Underground People. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Telesdon reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as . Much like his original appearance, Telesdon was a natural monster that was put under the control of The Sun people to do their bidding. Once Telesdon's movements were headed towards Los Angeles, WINR quickly went to the scene, but as soon as the sun rose, Telesdon fled underground to avoid being blinded by the sun's light. Soon, a game of "cat and mouse" is set up to lure Telesdon to the surface to be blinded by natural lights, but the trick doesn't work as Telesdon was NOT weak against other forms of light. After a scuffle with the Underground People, Kenichi Kai turned into Ultraman Powered and went to the surface to fight Telesdon. As Powered and Telesdon were fighting, WINR attempted to blind the creature with magnesium flares. After the flares were fired in Telesdon's face, Powered used the Mega Specium Ray to destroy him. Trivia *Unlike its original appearance, Telesdon bears many metallic pieces on its body, showing little signs of organics. *In this series, Powered Telesdon possesses no superpowers. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Shortly after landing on the planet Boris, the ZAP SPACY surveyed the area, searching for any sign of life. Not long after, Telesdon emerged from the ground. Also appearing was a stray Sadola and shortly after the two monsters battled to a standstill. Their fight however, attracted the attention of a Red King, who interfered in the battle and easily beat down both Telesdon and Sadola, managing to choke Sadola to death. When Red King was distracted by the ZAP SPACY's appearance, Telesdon recovered and blindsided Red King and their battle resumed, but the ZAP SPACY chose not to watch this time in fear of another monster attacking them. During Golza's attack on the ZAP SPACY, Telesdon returned having survived the fight with Red King, and the monster closed in on the ZAP SPACY dangerously. Luckily, Rei arrived on the scene and sent Gomora and Litra to deal with both monsters. As Litra distracted Golza, Gomora battled with Telelsdon in a beam battle with Telesdon's flames and Gomora's Oscillatory Ray. Ultimately, Telesdon was overpowered and killed by Gomora's ray. Later on, Telesdon as well as Red King and Neronga are all revived by the bizarre monster, Bullton to do battle against Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Telesdon teams up with Neronga to double team Gomora, but despite the odds, Gomora outsmarts Telesdon into killing Neronga with his own flames, as well as weakening Bullton's dimensional powers before killing Telesdon again with the Oscillatory Ray by sticking it into Telesdon's body and destroying Telesdon's insides in Gomora's usual manner. Trivia *Telesdon and Sadola's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Ultraman Jack (Telesdon disguised as Detton) *During the opening credits to the series, Telesdon is seen battling Neronga, even though both monsters worked together when they were revived by Bullton. *Telesdon as well as Sadora and Red King were referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16 to demonstrate the "rampaging hordes of monsters" living on Planet Boris. He also makes another apppearence in this episode alongside Golza fighting Gomora and Litra. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Telesdon reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Telesdon belonged to an Alien Zetton and was sent to battle Alien Hook’s Re-Dorako. The two kaiju battled back and forth, nether gaining the upper hand on each other but right as Dorako was gaining the upper hand, a blast of energy from a King Joe Black obliterated both him and Telesdon. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused for Telesdon's appearance in the series. *Telesdon and Re-Dorako's battle in their episode appearance was to pay homage to their second appearance in the ultra series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Telesdon was one of monsters who were revived by Ultraman Belial as part of his Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in 2 shots of the Monster Graveyard. The first one was with King Joe Black, Red King, Doragory, Alien Babarue, and an unknown kaiju while the second one was being emanated by the Plamsa Spark along with Sadola, King Gesura, Zetton, Jasyuline, and Angross. Telesdon then teamed up with Zoa Muruchi, Alien Temperor, Super Alien Hipporito, and Earthron to take on Gomora. When Gomora became beserk, Telesdon was called back along with the remaining monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras and was later called back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the first monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Wide Shot in the final battle followed by Alien Temperor, Vakishim, and Gudon. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused and modified for Telesdon's appearance in the film. *Telesdon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Telesdon, Bemlar, Gudon, and Sadola were revived from the monster Graveyard by Gurashi to fight Ultraman Zero. He fired his flames alongside Bemlar's after Gudon and Sadola were killed but he was killed again with Bemlar by Zero's LunaMiracle Zero Slugger. Trivia *The Telesdon Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused in Ultra Zero Fight. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Telesdon appeared in the second movie special. He was the ninth monster to be UltraLived by the Live Pad and the second monster to be UltraLived by Chigusa Kuno. He went up against Snowgon first and won thanks to his flames. After being ambushed by Dorako, Telesdon knocked him down with his tail and then they fight. Both put up a terrific fight against each other, but before Telesdon could finish off Dorako, the latter vanished. Telesdon then went up against Alien Baltan. Baltan confused Telesdon with his illusions and teleportation, held Telesdon with his telekinesis and finished him off by firing his missiles until Telesdon was called out. Ultraman X Telesdon was among the Spark Dolls that slumbered beneath the Earth and ocean and awakened after a solar flare bathed the Earth. 15 years later, it creates a series of earthquakes in Area T-7B, with the biggest one in Kamikura Street, prompting Xio to investigate the case. When they did, they encountered the Underground Woman who summoned Telesdon with her screech and sent him to the surface to rampage and soon encountered the Land Musketty. He tried to burn it alive but after it released some flares, Telesdon released its grip on it and retreated back underground. The next night, the Underground Woman summoned Telesdon to rampage again. After protecting Asuna Yamase, Daichi Ozora transformed into Ultraman X to fight Telesdon. X had the upper hand at first, but then Telesdon used his environment and his new moves to get the edge on the Ultra until Hayato and Wataru used the new Ultlaser to save him. Rui and Mamoru then sent Cyber Eleking's data to X allowing him to gain the Eleking Armor. After countering Telesdon's drill attack with the whips produced from the armor, X finished off Telesdon with the Eleking Shock Wave and it turned into a Spark Doll as a result. A cybernetic version of Telesdon, was one of the Cyber Kaiju held in the Cyber Cards. Data - Re-Telesdon= Re-Telesdon Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 12,000 t *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons }} - Powered= Powered Telesdon Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 130,000 t *Origin: Underground Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds. Weakness Powered Telesdon is a nocturnal monster. Exposures to sunlight energies or blinding lights can weaken his eyes. Powered Telesdon Burrowing.png|Burrowing - Cyber= Cyber Telesdon Stats *Height:TBA *Weight:TBA *Origin:TBA Powers and Abilities TBA }} Other media Redman Telesdon appeared in the short TV series Redman. Ultra Fight Telesdon reappeared in Ultra Fight. In one episode he fought Alien Icarus along with Ultraseven. Trivia *The Telesdon suit resembles the monster Detton from The Return of Ultraman *The Telesdon suit was loosely altered in the face to slightly resemble a different monster, enlarging the nose and straightening Telesdon's eyes. Ultra Zone Telesdon reappeard in Ultra Zone. Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Gallery TELESDON_I.jpg telesdon4.png TELESDON1.jpg Telesdon 7.jpg syodai2.jpg|Utraman vs Telesdon syodai1.jpg|Ultraman vs Telesdon Telesdon 6.jpg ultra94.jpg|Ultraman vs Telesdon Telesdon_5.jpg vlcsnap2012032101h57m31.png|Telesdon's "cameo" in Terror of Mechagodzilla. TELESDON-SEVEN.jpg TELESDON-ICARUS.jpg TELESDON-AGIRA.jpg POWERED-TELESDON.jpg GOMORA-NERONGA-TELESDON.jpg Telesdon_vs_Revived_Dorako.jpg|Telesdon vs Revived Dorako Telesdon_4.gif|Telesdon Data TELESDON.jpg TELESDON_ZONE.jpg Bemular and Telesdon.jpg|Telesdon and Bemular in Ultra Zero Fight Telesdon bio.jpg|Telesdon Anatomy Figure Release Information Telesdon bandai toy.jpg 220627673857.jpg|Mini Big Head Telesdon 388644c0c0b866c05a39f03bbac72c7c.image.332x500.jpg|Telesdon Toy 185px-M0jPkEM9StaiWuWuA2hUpgg.jpg|Telesdon Spark Doll Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Telesdon Category:Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Dinosaur Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju